<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer vacation by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126443">Summer vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writer's month 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Gen, Jack taking care of Mac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed Jack took a new job at the Phoenix so he doesn’t have to do missions abroad and leave Mac alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writer's month 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is a timestamp for my early story de-aging.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So Mac, school is almost out. What do you want to do during summer vacation?’</p><p>‘I can choose something?’ Mac asks in wonder.</p><p>‘Of course you can buddy. I was thinking of going on a fishing trip, but we can do more than one thing. So what would you like to do?’</p><p>Mac thinks about it.</p><p>‘You don´t have to make up your mind right now. Finish your breakfast because the school bus will be here soon.’</p><p>Mac quickly finishes his breakfast and grabs his back pack. When he runs towards the door, Jack is waiting for him with a packet lunch.</p><p>‘See you tonight son.’ He ruffles Mac’s hair, before he tells Mac to run since the bus is driving towards the driveway.</p><p>Ever since Jack got custody of Mac, they decided it was best for the both of them to live in Mac’s house so he was in familiar surroundings and there is a great elementary school in the neighborhood.</p><p>Once Mac is on the bus on his way to school, Jack gets in the GTO and drives to the Phoenix.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m sorry guys, this is it for today. I need to get going.’</p><p>The men all smile, it is a known fact that Jack will drop everything if it comes to Mac.</p><p>Jack quickly gets to his car and stops at Wallmart. They need some groceries. They lived on take-out and Bozer’s cooking as adults, but now Jack makes sure that Mac eats healthy and gets enough healthy snacks so he doesn’t get hungry. Quickly doing the groceries, he is back on his way in no time.</p><p>So by the time the school bus stops in front of the house, Jack is waiting at the front door for Mac. As always Mac comes home with a big smile. Jack wonders what is so different this time. He heard stories from Bozer that Mac was bullied when he was a kid the first time. This time he appears to be one of the more popular kids.</p><p>‘Hey bud, how was school?’</p><p>‘Interesting.’</p><p>‘Do you have homework?’</p><p>‘Of course not, it’s almost the end of school.’</p><p>‘Sorry, you are right. So then you can play on the PlayStation.’</p><p>‘I can?’</p><p>Jack can see Mac’s eyes twinkle while he takes off towards the console. Jack takes out his lunch box and dumbs it in the dishwasher, before making tea. When it is ready he puts it with some biscuits on a plate and carries it all to the television.</p><p>‘Wanna play with me?’</p><p>‘What are you playing?’</p><p>‘Fortnite.’</p><p>‘Sure, but I want to be a banana.’</p><p>Mac rolls his eyes while he hands Jack a controller. Playing they both forget about dinner until Jack hears Mac’s stomach growl.</p><p>‘Shit, I forgot about dinner.’</p><p>‘You made lasagna yesterday, remember. You said it would taste better today.’</p><p>‘I did, didn’t I?’ Jack takes the prepared lasagna out of the fridge and into the oven. An hour later they are sitting at the table. Jack made a salad to go with the lasagna.</p><p>‘So, my mom called and asked if we are coming her way.’</p><p>Mac looks up in shock, ‘does she know?’</p><p>‘Yeah kid, I can’t keep a secret like that from my mom, but don’t worry, we tell anybody else you are your nephew.  It explains the resemblance.</p><p>‘Can we go for a trail ride?’</p><p>‘Of course we can.’</p><p>‘And will we ask your mom to make those smoked ribs?’</p><p>‘You can bet the farm on it, and some apple cobbler.’</p><p>‘Yes, we definitely need to visit your mom.’</p><p>And what else did you come up with?’</p><p>‘Well, if we are going to Texas, it…’</p><p>‘Just tell me hoss, let me worry about the logistics.’</p><p>‘I would like to visit the Smithsonian.’</p><p>‘The museum?’</p><p>‘Yeah.’</p><p>‘No problem, we can definitely do that. But first I will beat you in another round of Fortnite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>